This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly, to hand tools for removing sprinkler heads from underground sprinkling systems.
In the past, sprinkler head removal involved the cutting of the turf encircling the sprinkler head, and the grasping and rotation of the sprinkler head canister to remove it from the associated riser of the underground watering system. Many times, the riser will remain connected to the sprinkler head canister, and separate from the system at a point below the riser pipe.
As the sprinkler head and/or sprinkler head and riser pipe were removed from the underground watering system, loose soil fragments and rocks would fall down around and into the piping system contaminating and plugging the piping system, including other risers and sprinkler heads on the line.
Before repair and/or replacement of the sprinkler head components, the piping system would have to be purged, usually involving at least two servicemen to manipulate the watering system. Such repair was not only time consuming, but required unnecessary cleanup effort.